Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry and more particularly, to dice and craps stick jewelry which is characterized by various configurations and positions of a miniature decorative simulated craps stick having a stick handle and a dice contact leg projecting from one end of the stick handle in ninety-degree relationship, with a miniature die or dice pivoted or fixed to the dice contact leg and the stick handle rounded or spiralled to define a bracelet or ring, or elongated to define other jewelry. The dice and miniature decorative simulated craps stick combination is provided in a dice bracelet, a dice ring, a dice and craps stick belt buckle, a craps stick ring, a single-loop craps stick bracelet or ring, a dice and craps stick pendant, dice and craps stick earrings, a dice and craps stick tie tack, a dice and craps stick barrette, dice and craps stick shirt studs, a ring base charm bracelet, dice and craps stick cuff links, a craps stick offset ring, a dice and craps stick money clip, a dice and craps stick button cover, a dual craps stick pendant, a bezel disc craps stick pendant, a dice and craps stick charm and a craps stick pin.
Ornamental jewelry has long been constructed of various materials, shapes and sizes according to various themes, including sports and country music themes and the like. The dice and craps stick jewelry of this invention includes two of the best known elements of gambling, that is, a die or dice and the simulated craps stick in miniature, for decorative effect in a specially designed jewelry line.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide dice and craps stick jewelry of various design, which utilize one or more miniature decorative simulated craps sticks and one or more miniature die or dice in ornamental fashion to shape a dice bracelet, a dice ring, a craps stick ring, a single-loop craps stick bracelet or ring, a dice and craps stick pendant, dice and craps stick earrings, a dice and craps stick tie tack, a dice and craps stick barrette, dice and craps stick shirt studs, dice and craps stick cuff links, a craps stick offset ring, a dice and craps stick money clip, a dice and craps stick button cover, a dual craps stick pendant, a bezel disc craps stick pendant, a dice and craps stick charm and a craps stick pin.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and ornamental dice bracelet which is characterized in a first preferred embodiment by a spiral miniature decorative, simulated craps stick handle having a projecting dice contact leg for receiving at least one die, either fixed or pivotally disposed on the dice contact leg and, in another preferred embodiment, a hinge for positioning and removing the dice bracelet on and from the arm, respectively.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dice ring which includes a miniature decorative simulated craps stick having a spiral handle with an outwardly-extending dice contact leg having one or more die pivotally or fixedly attached to the dice contact leg, for wearing on the finger.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dice and craps stick belt buckle which includes a belt buckle constructed of selected material and to a selected size and at least one miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick attached to the belt buckle. At least one die is fixed or pivotally secured to the dice contact leg of the craps stick.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a craps stick ring which is characterized by a ring base fitted with a flat top to accommodate a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick, with a pair of miniature dice attached to the dice contact leg of the craps stick.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a single-loop craps stick bracelet or ring which includes a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick having a handle shaped to define an open ring for fitting over the hand and positioning on the arm of a wearer and a pair of miniature dice fixed or pivotally attached to the dice contact leg extending from one end of the craps stick handle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a dice and craps stick pendant which includes a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick having a handle and a dice contact leg, with a pair of miniature dice fixed to or pivotally mounted on the dice contact leg and a mount ring fitted at the stick handle-dice contact leg juncture, for accommodating a necklace and wearing the dice and craps stick pendant around the neck.
Still another object of this invention is to provide dice and craps stick earrings, each of which is constructed in the same manner as the dice and craps stick pendant, but is fitted with a conventional earring post mounted on the extending end of the stick handle for extension through the pierced ear lobe, where it is secured by means of a retainer clip.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dice and craps stick tie tack which is also configured in the same manner as the dice and craps stick pendant and the dice and craps stick earrings, but includes a second mount ring positioned at the extending end of the stick handle for receiving one end of a tie tack chain, the other end of which chain is attached to the first mount ring and secures the dice and craps stick tie tack on the tie.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dice and craps stick barrette which is also configured in the same manner as the dice and craps stick pendant, earrings and tie tack, but further includes a barrette clip of various design for securing the dice and craps stick barrette in the hair.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide dice and craps stick shirt studs, each of which, like the dice and craps stick barrette, is configured in the same manner as the dice and craps stick pendant, dice and craps stick earrings and the dice and craps stick tie tack, but includes a tie tack base and post combination for receiving a stud pin and securing the dice and craps stick shirt stud in the button hole of a shirt.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ring base charm bracelet which includes a ring base designed in the same configuration as the craps stick ring base but without the band. A charm bracelet chain is attached to the two ends of the ring base element for wearing on the wrist.
Still another object of this invention is to provide dice and craps stick cuff links, each of which is characterized by discs of selected size and character, with a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick secured thereto and a pair of miniature dice attached to the dice contact leg of the craps stick. Various types of attachment devices are applied to the cuff link discs for securing each cuff link disc to a shirt cuff.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a craps stick offset ring which includes a band which supports a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick having a pair of miniature, decorative, simulated dice attached thereto.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dice and craps stick money clip which includes a money clip fitted with a miniature craps stick having a pair of miniature, decorative, simulated dice attached thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a dice and craps stick button cover which includes a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick and dice combination, the stick handle of which craps stick is attached to a button clip having a button slot for fitting over the button of a garment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dual craps stick pendant characterized by a coin or disc with a pair of miniature, decorative, simulated craps sticks with miniature dice, attached thereto.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bezel disc craps stick pendant which includes a gambling chip, coin or disc having a bezel and a single, miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick and dice attached thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dice and craps stick charm which includes a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick, the dice contact leg of which is fitted with a pair of dice and a pair of mount rings attached to the craps stick for accommodating a charm bracelet; and
A final object of the invention is to provide a craps stick pin which includes a miniature, decorative, simulated craps stick and miniature dice with a post and retainer clip.